a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to communication technology and more particularly to the communication and display of information about land.
b. Description of the Background
Map and image data, including satellite data and aerial photographic data, which is hereinafter referred to as maps, map information, map data and includes any type of image data, have been provided through various databases and mass storage devices such as CD/ROMs. However, a comprehensive set of tools that work together in a synergistic fashion have not been provided with extensive functionality for locating, identifying, measuring, viewing and communicating such data in a simple and easy to use tool that operates over the Internet, intranets, wireless connections or any desired network (otherwise referred to as a “network”) using standard browsers and e-mail tools.
Therefore, a need exists for such a network accessible tool that provides these and other functions.